Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethanydemo.jpg |quests = |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization = Force Mage (Act 2 onward) |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Carver Hawke (Twin Brother) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Rebekah Staton |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Bethany Hawke is Hawke's younger sisterGaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. and Carver's fraternal twin. Bethany is an apostate mage;Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. she received her magical training from her father,Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-18. (Google translation.) who was also an apostate.http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 - Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview She will accompany Hawke if he/she chooses the Warrior or Rogue class role at the beginning of the game. Appearance Bethany will have one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on the customization result of the player's character. The selection works as follows: There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skin tones will result in the light-skinned version of Bethany, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Bethany will have black hair. The same applies for Carver and Leandra.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. During Varric's initial recount of a warrior/rogue Hawke's flight from Lothering, Bethany will appear with her default face/hair and an enhanced bosom. Involvement Friendship and Rivalry Friendship with Bethany can generally be earned through acts of kindness, by siding with mages or by supporting family. Rivalry with Bethany can generally be earned by choosing aggressive responses, by siding against mages or by exploiting Fereldans. Gear Bethany specific gear * Requires Mage Item Pack 1 DLC. * Requires Legacy DLC. * Requires Mage Item Pack 2 DLC. * Requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Quotes * (Bethany's first line in the game after she examines a dead Hurlock) "Scouts... we will have to fight them sooner or later." * (Said to Wesley after he tells her to keep her distance, knowing she's an apostate) "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering!" * (Said if you allow Bethany to join you after she returns in act three, female Hawke version) "The Hawke Sisters together again, just like old times." * (During the quest The First Sacrifice, when agreeing to Jethann's services) "Maker's breath! Can't you do this when I'm not around?" Dialogue Trivia * Jennifer Hepler wrote Bethany for Dragon Age II. * In the beginning of the game, when Varric is telling the legend of the Champion, Bethany has much larger breasts, possibly an in-joke about Varric's tendency to "exaggerate". * In the early gameplay of Dragon Age II Bethany was playable in Varric's exaggerated Prologue and she was wearing her mage outfit. * Bethany is the second cousin of the human from the Magi Origin, regardless of whether or not they are the Warden, through her mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * Bethany is excited about the possibility of her mother Leandra reclaiming the Amell estate, however she never gets the chance to actually live in it. * In her codex page, it is revealed that she was a lot closer to the eldest sibling than Carver. It can also be noted that she was afraid of the idea of being a mage unlike Hawke who (if a mage) embraces the idea of being a mage faster than her, as Bethany wanted a normal life for herself. * Bethany and Carver are the only companions that do not have their own unique specialization, instead they use the Force Mage and Templar specializations, respectively, from the begining of Act 2. In Act 1, they remain unspecialized. * If asked why her parents protected her from the Circle so much she will reveal that her mother had a cousin who lost many children to the Circle, and if the Warden was a Human Mage (imported save) she will also state that one of the children became the Hero of Ferelden and saved them. * Leandra reveals that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Bethany, implying that she is eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. Which would make her 19 at Act 1, 22 at Act 2, and 25 at Act 3. Moreover, depending on key Hawke decisions, Bethany will have undertaken The Joining, implying the reduction of her remaining lifespan to 30 more years before the taint claims her. * When approaching the Qunari compound at the Kirkwall Docks, Bethany will mention that one of them killed her best friends back in Lothering, which is a reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. * In the Chantry, Bethany may mention Leliana, saying she misses her telling stories in Lothering. * It's possible during the Deep Roads Expedition, that when Bethany becomes infected with the Taint, her face will morph to another existing face preset. However, this new face bears the taint markings. Similar to Wesley (Aveline's late husband) after he was infected. * It can be implied in the Mark of the Assassin DLC and the party banter of the Legacy DLC that Sebastian and Bethany have a romantic interest in each other (assuming a female Hawke is not in a romantic relationship with him). * Both Bethany and Sebastian were written by Jennifer Hepler. Along with their personalities, this possibly explains the implication. Gallery Beth31.png|Close up of Bethany Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany decimates foes wardenbethanyhappy.jpg|Bethany's Grey Warden Uniform Bethany vs. Mature Dragon.jpg|Bethany freezing a mature dragon Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Bethany's appearance varies with Hawke's facial preset and skin tone. Bethany_ATDR_circle_mage.png|Encountering Bethany for the first time as a Circle Mage Bethany_ATDR_grey_warden.png|Encountering Bethany for the first time as a Grey Warden See also * Codex entry: Bethany Hawke * Codex entry: Bethany - After the Deep Roads * Letter: Family Letters, the letter Bethany sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Fereldans Category:Companions Category:Temporary companions